


An Unexpected Visitor

by MaskedKnight39



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Hair Pulling, Interruption, Jameson is a bottom, M/M, Masturbation, Mute - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedKnight39/pseuds/MaskedKnight39
Summary: Jameson was incredibly horny. There was no other way to put it. The dapper male had gotten so caught up in his work and his family lately, that he completely forgot about his sexual needs. And now it had come back to bite him.I apologise for all the relationship tags, just wanted to make it easier
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jameson, Antisepticeye/Jameson Jackson, anti/ jameson Jackson, anti/Jameson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s me again. I spent three hours on this bloody oneshot, so please enjoy

Jameson was incredibly horny. There was no other way to put it. The dapper male had gotten so caught up in his work and his family lately, that he completely forgot about his sexual needs. And now it had come back to bite him. 

It was around 8:30, just after dinner, and everybody was scattered around the house. Marvin, Jackieboy, and Sean were in the living room, while Schneep was finishing paperwork and Chase, Anti and Jameson were in their rooms. Jameson was lying on his warm, comfortable bed, completely trapped in the new book he was reading. He has been reading it almost all day, and never wanted to stop reading. 

Jameson shifted slightly on his bed, and let out a silent gasp as his hands ran directly over his crotch. His member almost immediately rose to attention, now standing proudly under his tight dress pants. Jameson blushed. 

‘Not now’ Jameson groaned inwardly. No matter how hard the mute wished is away, his erection would not settle. 

‘Looks like I’m gonna have to take care of it’ Jameson thought and blushed again. He carefully set his book down on his bedside table and undid the button of his pants. Jameson slowly slid his pants down to his ankles and kicked them off the bed. His hard-on was even more prominent now, clearly visible beneath his royal blue boxers. The dapper male carefully brought a hand to the tent in his boxers and began to palm himself. His mouth fell open into a silent moan as the much-wanted attention was given to his erection. 

‘God I shouldn’t be doing this’ JJ thought as he continued to palm himself. ‘I’m only in my room, and everyone’s still awake. And Sean is over! Oh god...’ his mouth fell open again as his other hand grazed along his thighs. 

Jameson slowly slid a finger under the tight waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees. He kicked them onto the floor as well and knelt on his knees, sitting against his feet. Jameson gripped his cock once again and began to perform long, slow strokes. He carefully threw his head back as his other hand went around to cup his ass. He gently kneaded the muscle as his other hand sped up slightly. JJ was now hunched over, his blue hair falling lazily over his face. His thumb swiped across the head, spreading the precum and coating his hand in it. The lubricating substance made Jameson inaudibly cry out, creating a faster pace with his hand. JJ scrunched his eyes up, bucking his hips into his fist. He pulled his other hand away from his ass and gripped his hair. He pulled his head back, and a heavy wave of pleasure coursed through him. 

Jameson was so caught in the moment that he didn’t hear the knock at the door. He didn’t hear the door close and the footsteps leading into his room. He didn’t even notice the movement on his bed. But Jameson did notice when a pair of soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock. His eyes shot open and they were met with a pair of emerald ones. It was Anti. JJ gasped and quickly jumped away towards the head of the bed, his face a mixture of shock and mortify. Anti just smirked as the mute rapidly covered himself with a blanket and began furiously signing apologies. 

“Anti I am so so sorry, I shouldn’t’ve been doing that when you were all still awake. I’m so sorry you had to see that, I promise you it will never-“ Anti placed his hands on top of JJ’s and pushed them down. 

“Don’t apologise, Jameson, you looked really fucking hot” Anti purred. Jameson was shocked.  
‘Did Anti just tell me I looked hot?!’ The dapper male questioned. He looked into his good friend’s hooded eyes but didn’t see any evidence as to whether he was joking or not. 

“Oh JJ, don’t be shy,” Anti smirked. He carefully ran his nails down JJ’s arm, as if not to startle the poor mute. His eyes locked with JJ’s again, and Anti let out a small chuckle. 

He began to talk again but was instantly cut off by Jameson surging forward and locking lips with him. Anti was shocked at first, but soon closed his eyes and leant into the kiss. They broke away after a few seconds, and Anti smirked. 

“So JJ, you’re not that innocent after all.” JJ smiled shyly, but leapt forward again and planted his lips onto Anti’s. They closed their eyes this time as the kiss got heated. Jameson threw the blanket off his lower half and straddled Anti’s lap. Anti ran his tongue along JJ’s bottom lip and gripped his hair. This made JJ immediately open his mouth and Anti took the chance to slip his tongue in. Anti moaned into the kiss as he explored every part of the dapper’s mouth. The taste of raspberry tea filled Anti’s senses and he bucked his hips up to meet Jameson. Jameson curled his toes up as friction was applied to his lower half. 

JJ pulled away from Anti and looked right into his eyes. The mute grasped Anti’s hand and brought it to his crotch. Anti looked down, then back up at JJ.  
“Do you really want to do this?” Anti asked. They had been friends for a while now, and Anti didn’t want to push JJ into doing something he didn’t want. Jameson nodded and signed “yes”. 

“Well first, we need to get rid of this” Anti smirked and grabbed Jameson by the collar of his shirt. He yanked the dapper forward and forcefully kissed him. Jameson returned the gesture and started to hastily unbutton Anti’s jeans while Anti removed the mute’s vest and shirt. Jameson pulled the zipper of Anti’s pants down and tugged the tight fabric towards this knees. Anti took over and pulled his jeans off and threw them off to the side, momentarily breaking the kiss to pull his black t-shirt off. Meanwhile, Jameson pulled off his sapphire vest and chucked it to the floor, his shirt soon following. Now it was just Anti’s thin black boxers separating them. 

The two broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two beings. Jameson spread his legs and pulled Anti’s head down to his crotch. The fright JJ had experienced moments before had softened his erection quite a bit, but Anti knew he could get it back up. Anti laid down so his head was directly in front of Jameson’s cock. 

He teasingly dragged his tongue up the shaft and lightly kissed the tip. JJ gave Anti a glare, while Anti just smirked in return. 

“Patience kitten, I’ll get there” He giggled as he continued his excruciating pace. Jameson began to get impatient, when suddenly Anti took him fully into his mouth. JJ’s eyes shot open and his body flew forwards from the headboard. His mouth was locked in a long silent moan as Anti quickly bobbed his head up and down Jameson’s cock. Jameson spread his legs wider and gripped the blankets tightly in his hands. Anti moaned around JJ’s erection, making the mute thrash his head. Anti looked up to see Jameson mouthing the word ‘fuck’ over and over and over with his eyes clenched shut. Anti picked up his pace, and from JJ’s actions, he was sure the mute was going to explode. 

Jameson gripped Anti’s soft green hair in his hands and bucked his hips up into Antis's mouth. Anti gagged slightly but didn’t stop his pace. Anti brought one of his own hands to his cock, jerking it at the same speed. The sight of Jameson alone was making Anti close. 

Anti must’ve been trapped in his own world for a while because he was pulled back to reality by the two click noises made by Jameson. He looked towards the mute and saw him mouth ‘close’. Anti sped up again and Jameson almost saw stars. JJ felt the warm sensation spread from his lower stomach towards his cock. Anti felt Jameson’s thighs tense up, and he knew the mute was close. He looked up towards the dapper’s blissful face and sped up just a little bit more. This was enough to send Jameson over the edge. 

JJ gripped the bedsheets and tensed his muscles as his orgasm took over. Jameson shouted as hot ropes of cum shot out from the tip of his cock. JJ was in pure bliss as the last waves of his orgasm crashed over him. When he was sure the dapper had finished, Anti pulled off and swallowed like a champ, grinning at JJ. The mute was just trying to get his breath back. That had been one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced. 

Anti leant up and captured Jameson’s lips in a sweet kiss. Jameson could taste himself on Anti and was actually into it. The mute’s hand crept down towards Anti’s crotch and grasped his raging hard-on. It was an angry red and heavily leaking precum. Anti moaned at the slight bit of friction and bucked his hips into JJ’s hand. Jameson broke the kiss and Anti whined. The mute chuckled and began to sign to Anti. 

“I want you to fuck me Anti” Anti was taken aback.  
“No don’t worry JJ, I can take care of this by myself,” Anti replied, referencing his still raging boner.  
“No. You helped me with my problem, now I get to return the favour.” Jameson signed and smirked. Anti grinned sat back on his knees.  
“Alright then kitten, all fours,” Anti instructed with a strong voice. Jameson saw the lust in his eyes and silently moaned. God Anti was sexy. He crawled over towards the middle of the bed and knelt on his hands and knees. 

“So, how do you want me JJ?” Anti questioned sensually. Jameson reached over to his bedside table and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a bottle of raspberry lube and handed it to Anti. 

“You’re a dirty boy, aren’t you Jameson?” Anti teased, making JJ blush furiously. Anti squirted a decent amount of lube into his hand and coated his fingers. The glitch gently pressed one finger against JJ’s hole and slowly pushed it in. Anti started to move his finger steadily in and out. When he deemed Jameson ready, Anti added a second finger and began to scissor them inside JJ. 

“You’re really not tight JJ, what have you been hiding?” Anti taunted. JJ just blushed even more.  
“Who would’ve thought, the innocent and pure one was a horny little devil” Anti chuckled. 

Anti pushed a third finger into Jameson and began to feel around inside him. Anti ran his fingers along the inner walls of JJ, searching around for a special little something. 

Suddenly, Jameson jolted up and whipped his head around to look at Anti.  
‘Found it’ Anti said internally. He smirked at Jameson as the mute silently moaned, with more pressure being applied to his prostate. Anti continued to finger-fuck him until JJ turned back to Anti. 

“Stop teasing” he mouthed to Anti. Anti just grinned and removed his fingers. Jameson silently whined at the empty feeling, but he was soon filled with Anti’s cock. 

Jameson gasped and buried his head into the soft covers as Anti continued to push his rock-hard length in. 

Halfway through, Anti stopped.  
“Jameson, traffic lights?” Anti asked. JJ gave Anti a green thumbs-up, so Anti continued. Once all the way in, Anti rested for a bit and let Jameson adjust. 

“You’re being pretty quiet down there, am I doing something wrong?” Anti asked JJ. Jameson just glared back at Anti, clearly not amused by the joke. His scowl was quickly replaced by a silent moan as Anti wrapped his hand around Jameson’s re-hard cock. Anti started to move in and out of Jameson, the lube making it a much easier experience. 

Anti gradually picked up the speed and jerked JJ’s erection in time with his thrusts. Anti looked over and saw Jameson mouthing curse words repetitively into the blankets. Anti decided to try something. 

He got a fistful of Jameson’s hair in his hand and pulled his head up so it was level to his back. Then Anti quickly snapped his hips forward. Jameson silently cried out in pleasure as his body was used by Anti. Anti snapped his hips forward again and Jameson moaned Anti’s name. 

Anti picked up his pace again and started a steady rhythm. He loosened his grip slightly on JJ’s hair but didn’t stop jerking off the mute. 

As Anti’s speed grew faster and faster, the more pleasure Jameson felt. His legs were quivering, and he was struggling to last until Anti came. Anti’s moans now filled the room, and the scent of sweat and sex rose into the air.  
“God, you’re so fucking hot, you know that Jameson?” Jameson moaned in response. This turned Anti on even more. 

‘Good golly this man has got great stamina’ Jameson thought. When JJ looked at Anti’s hard-on after he gave the blow job, Jameson was sure he wouldn’t last long. 

Although Anti was nearing closer to his end. Anti continued his fast pace, though his thrusts were becoming more sloppy. But he was determined to make Jameson cum hard again. 

Jameson’s head shot up and his mouth locked into a silent scream. Anti was hitting his prostate square on, and Jameson was struggling to hold on now. Saliva pooled in JJ’s mouth and ran down his chin onto the bedsheets. 

Anti heard the two clicks from Jameson and continued to fuck him roughly. 

“I’m so close Jameson, so close” Anti heavily moaned out. Anti could see Jameson was sharing the same fate, so he flipped the dapper over onto his back. Anti went back to pounding the mute into the mattress and relished in the look on Jameson’s face. Anti could feel his stomach heating up, and he knew he was awfully close. 

“JJ, JJ, JJ, I’m g-gonna c-cum!” Anti shouted out. He could feel the warmth spreading down to his aching cock, and went for one last thrust. 

“JAMESON!” Anti yelled as he thrust deep into the mute, orgasming hard. The feeling of Anti’s cum filling him tipped the dapper over the edge, as he began to orgasm. His legs shook, his arms tensed, and tears began to pour from his eyes. The familiar sticky white substance shot from Jameson and coated his stomach, Anti’s chest, and the bedsheets. 

Jameson pulled Anti down for a kiss as they rode out the waves of their orgasm. Loud pants from Anti filled the room as they both came down from their haze. After a few minutes of calming down, Anti slowly pulled out of JJ. Jameson silently whimpered at the feeling but was quickly pulled up to the headboard by Anti. He wiped away Jameson’s tears and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Anti asked. It was a bit hard to tell with somebody who can’t speak. Jameson shook his head and reassured Anti that he was fine. Jameson leant over and pulled out a box of tissues. He carefully cleaned off Anti’s chest and his stomach, then set the tissues box back down. 

“Can we- can we cuddle here for a while?” Anti asked Jameson. JJ smiled softly and pulled Anti under the covers. 

They fell asleep like that and stayed there until the sun rose the next day, now sharing an even stronger bond. 

Thank god the rooms were somewhat soundproof


End file.
